indra's lost blood trait
by ninetailedfox wizard
Summary: What if the uzumaki were the real inheritors of indra's blood trait. what if the Uchiha really got the sharingan from somewhere else ? And what if there was a Uchiha living in the hidden leaf village under everyone's noses. Find all of this out and more .
1. Chapter 1

**Indra** ' **s lost blood trait**

Hey everyone this my first attempt at a fan-fiction story please bare with while i try to bring you a fic to the best of my ability.

 **A request for guidance and the secret uchiha**

"Okay that's it class dismissed" said a man who could be in his twenties at most, he had black hair tied in a pony tail , a headband with a reflective plate with the insignia for the hidden leaf carved into it ,shiny black eyes that twinkled in the light , below that running across his nose was a scar that showed his experience in battle , he wore a hidden leaf village flak jacket that was a very dark green, which blended in with the villages surrounding trees, the jacket had other features to , it had a zip running down the middle with multiple pockets on either side, under the jacket he had a black long sleeve under shirt with a red swirl on his right sleeve and long black pants of the same colour and material as his under shirt with tight white bandage wrappings on his right leg , over it was a black kunai holster , his outfit was finished off with black shinobi sandals.

All the students had filed out in a hurry, and judging by the suns position in the sky one could tell that it was late afternoon.

But one student remained ,a blonde boy with wild golden locks , ocean blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on either cheek , the boy wore a white shirt with a red swirl insignia in the centre , he also wore black pants that stopped just over his knee and the outfit was finished of with black ankle high shinobi sandals.

"Naruto , what are you still doing here?"questioned the older man.

"Iruka sensei , I wanted to ask you something it's , very important"Naruto nervously said "I wanted to ask if you would give me extra lessons? , I mean there's roughly eight months of the academy left until the graduation exam."Naruto asked pleadingly

Iruka stood for a moment pondering on Naruto's request , then Iruka asked Naruto, "What brought this on Naruto?"

"Iruka sensei , I want to be Hokage , I want to protect this village and I cant do that with out strength and if I'm dead last , the possibilities of me doing these things are very faint , I want to stop such things like the uchiha massacre from ever happening again , although there are problems that I have with who did it , but I still cant believe they left Sasuke alive , I mean its a good thing."Naruto passionately said as tears began to form in his eyes "but they also left him all alone, everyday he has to go home to not an empty apartment like I do but a clan compound that was home to many , he used to wave to them and he used to smile, he used to talk but he doesn't any more , I know this because I used to watch him , I watched everyone here in the academy and the only one who shares my pain is Sasuke,I don't want anyone to ever feel pain like that again , and this last reason is more of a personal gain but I need it"Naruto now grew a goofy smile that Iruka was used to seeing. "The last reason is so that I can at least get one person to acknowledge me , I used to have a crush on Sakura , but I have become very tired of how she always hits me and calls me stupid when I'm always nice to her, so I want to try and get other girls to like me , because if I get stronger that means that the girls will see me as someone they will be able to have a family with as, I will be able to protect our future family which is what I want a family."Naruto said this with all the passion he could muster. "Iruka pondered on that word, a "family." and it was at then , that he made his decision. "Naruto I'm going to help you , I'm going to tutor you , I will give you extra lessons and I'll still be your academy sensei , but ill also be your family."Iruka said with a small tear running down his cheek.

"Thank you Iruka sensei , I'll do my best in everything and I'll make you proud." Naruto said still crying but these were accompanied by a wide grin. Naruto walked towards Iruka and hugged with all his strength Iruka broke the hug a few moments later. "Naruto, I want you to meet me at ichiraku's, I've got a few things to finish up on here then I'll meet you there."Iruka said with a grin. "Right , I'll see you there , believe it1!"

Naruto ran out the class on his way to his favourite food stall,when someone appeared in front of him , it was a boy who seemed to be about his age , he had black bangs that framed his black eyes void of emotion, the boy wore a high collared black short sleeve shirt , knee high black pants and black shinobi sandals. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked questioningly. "I heard what you said to Iruka sensei."Sasuke said with some emotion, this worried Naruto because he wasn't used to Sasuke showing emotion. "Sasuke, I didn't mean for you to hear, I'm sorry if i reminded you about your family , well i guess when ever you return to your clan compound you're reminded , but i am sorry." Naruto said regrettably. "Naruto,you understand what it means to be alone , and I thank you for your sympathy for my clan , but you said that you had a problem as to who did it, why ?"Sasuke asked curiously with some venom at the end.

"Well, Sasuke as you know they said Itachi was the one, but Itachi , saved my life on a few occasions when he was in the Anbu black ops he saved me from being beaten to death by the villages on a few occasions," Naruto took a short break , gauging Sasuke's reaction, then continued. "I remember him because I pulled his mask off one time and at first I never knew who he was then I remembered him picking you up from the academy once and again when I was walking to ichiraku's and I smirked at him and he returned the smirk , because we knew that I owed him my life a few times,"Naruto paused for second while trying to catch his breath. "We have never spoken , but I hold respect for him like no other because he saved me dozens of times and without him I wouldn't be here."Naruto finished

"But ... I saw him kill my parents"Sasuke said furiously with his killer intent rising. "Sasuke , I'm sorry but I still don't think he did it , if he did it , it wasn't under his own power , i think he was ordered to do it by the higher ups."Naruto theorised "lord Hokage's ?"Sasuke asked even more angrily

"No, I think it was one of the elders because, the Hokage is one of those who choose to talk things out, and I think I know who it was and before you question my logic, the one rule that the academy teaches us is that we should follow the orders of our commanding officer without question."Naruto said confidently, Sasuke gasped in shock at Naruto's deduction. "Naruto, I have one last question who? And why?"Sasuke asked desperately

"He is old man Hokage's old team mate ," Naruto paused and let the proverbial bomb drop ."Danzo shimura , and why ?, well I'm not completely sure if I'm right but I can sense chakra , I can only do it when I'm near someone and what I've found out is that Danzo has many different chakra signatures," Naruto paused to see if Sasuke understood. "He has the main one in his body and along his arm there are about nine signatures that are similar to each other and another where his right eye should be located , and these signatures are similar to Itachi`s chakra signature , so I actually think that these are sharingan." Naruto said ,Sasuke was shaken with fury , but he seemed to calm down.

"Sasuke come with me I'm going to ichiraku's , I have to meet Iruka there , I think there's space for one more." Naruto said flashing his signature grin, he grabbed Sasuke by the back of his collar before he could decline and pulled him in his direction , they jumped onto the roofs of the houses , to avoid any people who might get in their way.

10 minutes later ...

"Hello Ayame ", Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked through the curtains and a women stood behind a counter , she could of only been a few years older than Naruto, she had dark brown hair tied up with a white bandanna , dark night sky black eyes , fair skin , and she wore a white robe with a black apron.

"Naruto , its been so long how have you been?"Ayame asked "I've been good and I'm going to start training soon , I might become a challenge for brooding personified here."Naruto said with a wide grin, for a moment Naruto had regretted the last part , but then he saw Sasuke get a devious gleam in his eye and a small smirk appeared on his face. "I never knew that you knew such big words"Sasuke paused and finished while flashing a evil grin. "dead last."

Sasuke and Naruto begun a stare down and the atmosphere began getting incredibly tense, when suddenly they both began erupting into laughter, the laughter died down and Ayame asked "So who's your friend Naruto?" "Oh this is Sasuke , Sasuke uchiha"Naruto replied cheerfully.

"Sasuke this is Ayame ichiraku, the beautiful waitress over here."Naruto gestured, which left Ayame beaming with a slight blush. "Oh Naruto you're such a charmer."Ayame shot back as she went to go collect a notepad, she returned with the notepad and a pen. "So what would the two of you like?" Ayame asked. "We will order once Iruka sensei gets here."Naruto replied. "Aww"Ayame said as she pouted.

"Hey , Ayame why don't you get the old man to come and meet Sasuke ?"Naruto asked hoping to cheer Ayame up. "father does like meeting new people , and he has missed you."Ayame replied cheerfully a she walked to the back of the ichiraku's.

Naruto and Sasuke waited patiently but then his mind began to wonder."Sasuke"Naruto said trying to get Sasuke's attention. "Hmm"Sasuke replied as he got drawn from his thought's. "You know that fire jutsu of yours?"Naruto asked. "yeah?"Sasuke replied. "Well wont it be stronger if you can make the fire ball rotate like a drill?"Naruto asked curiously. "Well , that is a good idea , and the rotation of the fire will be able to surpass most c-rank water techniques, but the problem is the chakra control needed for that is beyond me,"Sasuke pondered for a moment. "well I can have a look at my clan scrolls, maybe it as information on fire control and chakra control." Sasuke finished.

The silence returned between the two, as they went to thinking about things , but it was broken by the appearance of Iruka. "Hey , Iruka sensei I brought Sasuke with me i hope you don't mind ?" Naruto asked nervously. "No not at all Naruto, so have you two ordered yet ?"Iruka asked

"No, i wanted to wait for you its the least I could do if you were going to be giving me extra lessons."Naruto replied with a wide grin, before the conversation could continue Ayame came in with to view with a man walking behind her, he had a white cooks hat on his head , covering darkening grey hair, his eyes were closed and he he had a cheerful smile and wore a white robe similar to Ayame's.

"Naruto my boy its been a long time." the elderly man said cheerfully. "Its good to see you old man Teuchi."Naruto said as he noticed Sasuke's eyes widen momentarily. "And Iruka , its good to see you."Teuchi commented "likewise Teuchi."Iruka replied while flashing a grin.

"Oh, and who is this young man beside you Naruto?" Teuchi asked. "This is Sasuke , Sasuke uchiha."Naruto replied. "Did. . .did you say Sasuke?"Teuchi asked in shock as his eyes widened and Naruto could swear he actually saw his eyes. "Yes ,why?"Naruto asked tensely.

"Sasuke, its me uncle Teuchi your father was Fugaku uchiha ?"Teuchi asked. Sasuke simply nodded. Well I am his brother Teuchi uchiha, I got banished because I have an uncontrollable sharingan, It would activate by itself, and randomly change to the 'Mangekyou sharingan ' and the techniques would just activate by themselves, my 'Susanoo ', the 'Tsukuyomi ',would all just activate at random , and I got treated by lady Tsunade , she found out that I have a chakra disease that causes chakra fluctuations in my eyes,so she sealed a limited amount in my eyes keeping my sharingan active but because of the chakra fluctuation , I could never be a ninja again so they sealed my chakra up so that I would have enough to live." Teuchi explained

"Could you show me?"Sasuke asked desperately. "Only briefly, it'll drain me if I show you it very long."Teuchi replied. Naruto and Iruka were to shocked to utter a word.

Teuchi slowly opened his eyes,they were red and as he widened his eyes to that more of it could be seen , a black pupil could be seen with three black tomoe surrounding the pupil of the eye, Teuchi allowed everyone to get a look then quickly closed his eyes to avoid exhaustion.

Sasuke was too shocked to utter a word, Naruto whispered "Uchiha" and Iruka whispered. "Sharingan"in a shocked tone.

Sasuke finally spoke. "You two will come live with me and I'll give you money, enough money to start a whole restaurant, but i also want you to name it with the uchiha name in it, but you may also keep the name ichiraku in it."Sasuke demanded with a slight smirk.

"So much like your father, so what is it you want Sasuke?"Teuchi asked in return.

"You are definitely an uchiha. First I want you to live with me because I want a family and secondly I want you to teach me as much about the sharingan as possible."Sasuke replied with a true smile.

"Ayame, are you willing?"Teuchi asked sincerely.

she replied with an ecstatic nod of yes. "Okay, Sasuke we accept your offer."Teuchi replied with a grin.

"Okay, so time for me to take your orders,"Ayame questioned, as she flipped a page in her order pad and clicked her pen.

"I would like two miso ramen and one Kushina special."Naruto said with a forced smile , but the truth was that he was jealous that Sasuke had a family and he didn't have one especially since this was the only family Naruto knew and now they were being taken away from him.

Sasuke inspected the menu before making a decision. "I'll have the ichiraku original"Sasuke read out, "and I would like a hidden leaf storm in a bowl."Sasuke finished.

"and I would like the Iruka special."Iruka said with a grin. Ayame turned to leave but before she could leave she heard Naruto. "look, Sasuke I'm happy that you have finally found a family, well you've gained a family , but if you ever do anything to harm them I will kill you, because old man Teuchi is like a uncle to me and Ayame is like a big sister to me. apart from Iruka that is. Naruto said sadly as he began to tear up and droplets of his tears began splashing onto the counter however he suddenly felt warmth he felt embracing arms around him and he thought if this is what it means to love, he looked up and he saw it was Ayame who had hugged him with warmth that made Naruto feel like he could take on anyone in the world if it meant he would feel this warmth once more Naruto's thoughts had been interrupted. "Naruto...i will always be your big sister and father will always be your uncle, nothing will ever change that, because we love you."Ayame replied cheerfully. Ayame broke the hug and stood up straight, Naruto could see a few tears present on her face that trailed down to a wide and happy grin. "I'll go and give these orders to my father."Ayame said as she turned to leave.

"Ayame. . .thank you."Naruto said with a wide grin. The three waited in silence for their had a smirk plastered on his face and would glance at Naruto and Sasuke from time to time. Naruto however was beaming with happiness, at this moment Naruto was in such a high that the grin on his face wouldn't waver for anything. Sasuke uncharacteristically had a smile on his face not a smug one. Not one of humour but a smile of true happiness, not as big as Naruto's but it was present.

A few minutes later. . .

Ayame came into view with Teuchi following closely behind with bowls of ramen in each of their hands. Ayame had three bowls which she gave to Naruto. "Two bowls of miso pork and one Kushina special." Ayame read from her notepad. Teuchi placed two bowls in-front of Sasuke and Ayame read "One hidden leaf storm in a bowl and one ichiraku original."

Ayame returned with a bowl that looked like a beach ball could fit into it. Comfortably at that. "And finally one Iruka special."Ayame said with a smile.

The trio of customers began devouring their food with chop sticks in one who seemed to be enjoying it the most was Naruto. He was in a state of eternal bliss, he finished the two miso ramen rather quickly but when he got to the Kushina special he looked as if he was taking part in a ritual. Naruto first bent over and inhaled the sweet smell of the ramen soup, then he took a single noodle and slurped up its richness, after this Naruto lifted the bowl to the entrance of his mouth and took a small sip of the delicious soup. Naruto followed in this order until he finished the Kushina special.

Everyone around Naruto except for Teuchi and Ayame practically had their eyes in their soup, because they have never seen Naruto eat this slowly and meticulously.

As if reading their thoughts Teuchi began explaining. "Naruto, went to the memorial stone about a year ago, he went their looking for his family so he searched the stone , looking for the name uzumaki, and he found it the name Kushina was next to it, so Naruto believes that she was his mother. That same day he came here to tell us the good news and he ordered a bowl of ramen and I decided to make him a special ramen type that I haven't made before and so I called it the Kushina special. I will only sell this particular dish to Naruto.

They all finished their meals in about an hour due to Narutos ritual of eating the Kushina special. Iruka placed a number of gold coins on the counter, which was the payment for the meal they had received and the trio left the ramen stand.

The sky was black that indicated that it was evening, with stars scattered across the skies of the land of fire. The moon was full on this night and was just behind Hokage monument and highlighted the beauty of the structure.

"Okay well I think we should all head home."Iruka said cheerfully. The two boys simply nodded in return. Iruka jumped onto the roof of a house and within an instant he disappeared into a swirl of leaves. As for Naruto and Sasuke they went in two different directions, Naruto went to his apartment complex and Sasuke towards his clan compound.

Naruto arrived home, as he entered his apartment he took off his shinobi sandals and went into his living room which was filled with instant ramen cups, "I've really got to clean this up."Naruto exclaimed. Naruto walked past the clutter and into his bedroom which had a cupboard and a bedside table which was beside a bed with a big spiral in the centre. Naruto collapsed onto the bed with tiredness claiming him.

Next day. . .

Naruto awoke early the next morning because he didn't want to be late for the academy and disappoint Iruka. Naruto rose from his bed and groggily headed towards his bathroom, he stripped down bare and turned on his shower as he stepped in and let the heat of the shower pour down on him and bring him out of his drowsy spell. Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed towards his kitchen, he withdrew a sealed instant ramen cup out of his cupboard and boiled the water for his ramen he waited a few moments then it boiled he poured the water into the ramen and took it over to the table and waited for his ramen to cool down. Once it was cool he quickly ate the contents and drank the soup.

Naruto went into his room and put his clothes on which consisted of long orange pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a orange spiral in the middle of the shirt. He walked towards the door slipped his ninja sandals back on and and exited the apartment.

Naruto once again used the roof high-way as he liked to call it and roof-jumped all the way towards the academy. This took him about ten minutes which is about half the time it takes in the street and he will be able to avoid the glares he receives from the civilians.

Naruto took his seat and surprisingly nobody was in the class thirty minutes after Naruto arrived Sasuke entered the class and took his seat next to him on his left.

"You're here early."Sasuke remarked.

"I don't want Iruka sensei to get mad at me."Naruto replied. "Oh and Sasuke move towards the wall, so that none of your fan-girls sit next to you. The only one I think is deserving of sitting next to you is Ino. Naruto said with a grin.

"Ino. . .why?"Sasuke asked. "She understands you. Well partly because she looks at you with sympathy not like the rest of them. 'oh his so dark and emo.' or such things like 'his the last of his clan.'

"hmm. . .you may have a point, she does have a clan and if her clan were to just disappear, she would be distraught."Sasuke replied.

The two boys sat in silence waiting for the rest of the class to enter the academy, first came Shikamaru a boy around Naruto's age, he had black hair tied in a pony tail that looked like a pineapple, eyes that gave the effect that he was about to fall asleep. He wore a grey shirt that had the the nara clan insignia on the left of it which was a black circle with a line running vertically down the centre, and short brown pants with ankle-high shinobi sandals to finish off his look.

Choji was next to his lazy friend Shikamaru . He was a big boned boy with wild brown hair. Dark eyes and red swirls on his cheeks. He wore a white shirt and short green pants, with dark blue shinobi sandals like all of the ninja.

Followed by Ino who was the most noticeable of the three as she had long blond hair in a high pony with a long bang covering her right eye, she wore a purple high collared vest that came up to mid stomach length. Ino's stomach was wrapped in bandages and she wore a skirt that was slitted on both sides until the waist , under that she had bandage covering her legs from her waist until just above her like the rest of the ninja finished her outfit off with blue ninja sandals.

When Ino came towards Sasuke, Naruto got an evil smirk on his face, as she neared Sasuke Naruto stood up allowing Ino to sit next to Sasuke, Sasuke eyes began to widen in shock as if to say no he didn't just let one of my fan-girls sit next to me.

"Why, thank you Naruto." said while flashing a smile at him before turning all her attention towards Sasuke.

Naruto blanked out for the next few minutes and by the time he looked up the whole academy class was filled up and Iruka had walked in and began taking attendance

"Aburame, akimichi , dry , haruno , Hyuga, inuzuka, kaguya , kage , kajiri, Kurosuki , nara, nokodoshi, sora, taketori, watashi, yamanaka, uchiha, uzumaki."

There were replies of "present ."in return. "ah, Naruto what a pleasant surprise you here early for a change."Iruka commented.

There were gasps of surprise behind Naruto. "I will be back in a few minutes, just handing in the attendance and when I return we will have our history lesson."Iruka instructed as he turned to leave.

Suddenly a boy with a white dog on his bed of wild dark hair and black slitted eyes and red fang markings on his cheeks. He also wore a dark blue hoodie and and ankle-high dark pants and shinobi sandals appeared in front of Naruto along with Choji and Shikamaru. "Yo, Naruto were going to skip history."Kiba exclaimed. "Oh."Naruto replied.

"So do you want to come?"Kiba asked while getting frustrated and Naruto's stupidity.

"No,I'll pass." Naruto replied blankly. "what ? But you always come with us."Kiba exclaimed. "Not this time guys, if I want to become Hokage I'm going to need to start focusing in the academy to reach my goal."Naruto replied with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Ha, that's a joke . . .you become Hokage , all you are is a demon and that's all you will ever be."Kiba said with a smug grin. Naruto began clenching his fist in anger and his eyes began to water, however shockingly Kiba fell back against the chalk board he had been kicked by Sasuke. "You talk to much!" Sasuke said in anger sending Choji , Kiba and Shikamaru running out of the class room.

Iruka returned a few minutes later. . .

"Okay so class, ah where's Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji?"Iruka asked curiously , he wasn't that surprised that they weren't here he was used to that of cause but when he saw Naruto remained he was both shocked and proud.

But nobody answered his question so he decided to start his lesson. "Class today's lesson is going to be about the destruction of the village hidden in the eddies and the uzumaki clan massacre."Iruka informed.

"Uzumaki clan?" Naruto questioned happily,he thought that he will finally have a family. "massacre ?" Sasuke asked in shock .

"The village hidden in the eddies was found in the land of whirlpools which is located on a island near our own land of fire, and the inhabitants of this village were the uzumaki clan known for their proficiency in the sealing uzumaki were allies of the hidden leaf village and even more so they were a branch clan of the senju clan and so the reason that all chunin and jonin flak jackets have red spirals on the back."Iruka said as he turned around and gestured to the red spiral on his back.

"They are also rumoured to be related to the hyuga and uchiha clans. The village itself was often referred to as the village of longevity, because the uzumaki clan members could live a long life, so long in-fact that they were rumoured to live for nearly four generations before old age claimed their life. They were also born with very large chakra reserves and could heal at an accelerated rate which could be passed on if you bit into an uzumaki and sucked their chakra."Iruka paused for a moment to gauge the reactions of his students, many of them were very interested but Naruto was beaming in awe, Iruka couldn't help but smile.

"The uzumaki clan were also rumoured to be chakra sensors, which is a very useful blood trait, but the most impressive thing yet was the discovery of a eye technique that only the uzumaki were capable of , but it wasn't very common even among their clan only a select few inherited it. This eye technique is said to be a bridge between the sharingan and byakugan. The user could see chakra networks,anticipate attack patterns, and create seals so powerful that they could take out a village in a blink of an eye. As for how it looked many have depicted it as red with a black spiral, but in some cases it would become a pale blue if the byakugan was more prominent."Iruka paused once again allowing his students to process the information.

"But with all of the uzumaki's power they were a clan and village of peace and only used their power to avoid the death of their allies, and so enemy villages of the leaf banded together and destroyed the uzumaki village leaving it in ruins and killed most of the clan members and the rest of them were scattered over the five great uzumaki clan commonly had red hair, except in the case of the father not being an uzumaki."

Naruto began to sob,tears rushing from his eyes like a waterfall. "just as I begin to think that I finally have a family. . .they turn out to be dead."Naruto blurted out in frustration.

"Naruto would you like to be dismissed? I know this must be tough for you."

Naruto shook his head from left to right while wiping his tears from his eyes and cracked a smile before saying "I guess I'll have to rebuild the village hidden in the eddies."

"Okay class next is taijutsu practice and chakra control after that."Iruka informed.

The class began to file out of the room and head towards the academy training grounds,and mysteriously the three slackers returned to the class.

Okay class today we will have the following match ups match one -Midori vs Ino, match two-Sakura vs Hinata , match 3- Sasuke vs Shikamaru , match 4-Arikuta vs Rei , match 5-Choji vs Shino, match 6-Ranmaru vs riamu , match 7-Takatsu vs Karashi, match 8-Taru vs Tenma and match 9- Naruto vs Kiba."

 **So that's the first chapter, match ups will be done in the next chapter, review and tell me what you think. Updated chapter one to correct a few typo** 's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Indra** ' **s lost blood trait**

A/N: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Naruto Shippuden or the characters featured within.

A/N 2: i would like to thank all of those that followed, reviewed, and added my story to their favourite list, including following me as an author,

 **Chapter 2: taijutsu evaluation and the symbol of the leaf**

 **Okay class today we will have the following match ups match one -Midori vs Ino, match two-Sakura vs Hinata , match 3- Sasuke vs Shikamaru , match 4-Arikuta vs Rei , match 5-Choji vs Shino, match 6-Ranmaru vs riamu , match 7-Takatsu vs Karashi, match 8-Taru vs Tenma and match 9- Naruto vs Kiba."**

"Okay so lets begin with match one Ino and Midori lets begin."Iruka instructed.

Ino walked into the sparring square followed by a girl around about the same age, she had long light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl wore a black mid thigh length kimono with a yellow sun insignia on her back, the kimono's right arm was sleeveless which revealed a yellow sun tattoo not unlike the emblem on the back of her kimono, on the same arm she had a black elbow length fingerless glove. She had a yellow sash wrapped around her waist holding her kimono together, she also wore short black tights until just above her knee with bandage wrappings running down her calves until her ankle which led to her dark blue shinobi sandals.

The two kunoichi fell back into their own taijutsu stances, with Midori taking the more organised of the two and Ino on the other hand was rather sluggish as if she wasn't interested in the battle at hand. "Midori , I don't want hurt you, you should just concede."Ino stated plainly.

"Iruka sensei, may we begin?" Midori questioned completely ignoring Ino.

"Yes, very well begin." Iruka exclaimed as he jumped to the side, far enough that he wouldn't get in the way but close enough to interrupt in the case of cheating.

Ino ran towards Midori with fire in her eyes as she drew her fist back, when she reached Midori she swung with all the strength she could muster but alas she merely hit air as Midori had dodged the punch and was now behind Ino.

"She's fast."Naruto blurted out. Before anyone could make make any other comments on the subject Midori proceeded to kick Ino in the back of her right leg bringing her down to one leg. "Its because you are a fan-girl , that is why you loose."Midori whispered before giving Ino a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of her head which sent Ino's face straight towards the ground and knocked her out.

"Winner Midori sora!"Iruka exclaimed, as he went over to Ino and helped her up.

"Ino, go take a seat and here," he said as he bit his finger and opened up a scroll that he pulled out of his chunin flak jacket, he wiped he thumb across it and and suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a ice pack appeared and he gave it to Ino.

"My, my I think her ego is damaged worse than her injuries."Iruka whispered to himself, "okay well the next two challengers please step up, Sakura and Hinata!"Iruka exclaimed

A girl with long pink hair tied by a ribbon allowing a few bangs of hair to cover her face just above her sea green eyes, she wore a pink qipao dress with white circular patterns, and a zipper running down the middle, followed by short green tights and shinobi sandals, walked towards the sparing zone.

The girl behind her had ink blue princess cut hair, with a few bangs stopping just before her eyes and the rest framing her face, her eyes were white if almost transparent. Hinata wore a hooded jacket with fur at the cuffs and a yellow circle with a flame within on her left arm, Hinata had navy blue pants on followed by blue shinobi sandals.

"Ino, are you okay?"Naruto asked in a caring tone, Ino was shocked , she wasn't used to anyone besides her parents and maybe Sakura on occasions showing concern. "Ah, yeah I'll be okay." Ino said unconvincingly.

"Well I'm going to go and watch the rest of the fights, but don't worry Ino you'll come back even stronger, believe it!"Naruto said with a wide grin as he walked off.

"Sakura vs Hinata, begin!" Iruka said as he jumped away from the two.

Sakura looked very uncomfortable, she had her right leg drawn back and her hands were in front of her clenched in a fist, while her face looked somewhat constipated.

Hinata had her right hand opened and drawn into the air and her left was in front of her and pointed towards Sakura, but her whole body was shaking in fear and Sakura took advantage of this and advanced on Hinata and swung wildly at her, Hinata just managed to dodge, when Sakura kicked her weakly in the side of her ribs. Hinata gasped in pain as the pain shot through her body.

Sakura, looked down on Hinata. "Hinata , you are weak , how do you want to become a kunoichi while being so weak?"Sakura exclaimed with a smug smirk.

Naruto was getting annoyed by the trash talk showed during this fight, and the previous one and he decided to interject. "Sakura!," Naruto shouted trying to get her attention.

She had turned her head in his direction. "Stop the damn trash-talk, and get on with the fight and why don't you shut up about Hinata being weak because you are a disrespectful sparing partner with no honour."Naruto said venomously.

"And what kind of kunoichi is a fan-girl? You are way to obsessed with Sasuke over here, so just shut up!"

"Shut up dem. . ."Sakura wasn't able to finish her retort, as Hinata interjected with a shout of "byakugan!"her facial features began to change as bulging veins began to surround her eyes, she rushed towards Sakura and shouted "eight trigrams thirty two palms" and at a speed that only the high genin level shinobi could hope to achieve she thrust her palms into Sakura's tentetsu points, which ended the battle with Sakura falling to her knees.

Iruka called the fight "Hinata hyuga is the winner.".

Hinata walked towards Sakura and began thrusting her hands into Sakura's body, Iruka was about to interrupt but then he realised what she was doing.

"I've unlocked all of your tentetsu point once more." Hinata said as she deactivated her byakugan.

Sakura was shocked, she was at a loss for words, she went to go sit down next to Ino, but then she saw Naruto and started glaring daggers at him. "Naruto , its all your fault , I lost because of you."

"No, you lost because Hinata was better."Sasuke interjected

"No, Sasuke he distracted me." Sakura pleaded, as she didn't want to disappoint her crush further.

Sasuke simply said , "Shinobi rule number two."

Sakura gasped and recited,"A shinobi must never let oneself get distracted, for it can cause ones death." Sakura walked away with her head down in shame.

"Good luck Sasuke."Naruto said to Sasuke

"Hmm"Sasuke replied

Iruka once again stood in the middle of the sparring square and called out the next match. "Match 3, Sasuke vs shikamaru."

Sasuke walked towards the square, confidence emitting off of him that could make the strongest of opponents doubt themselves.

Sasuke stood in the square awaiting battle, shikamaru arrived in the square with a look of complete laziness evident. "Oh and shikamaru, you cant concede this fight, unless you are about to die."Iruka said with an evil smile

"Troublesome teacher's."shikamaru groaned as he decided it was time to at least attempt to fight Sasuke even though he knew Sasuke's taijutsu was the best the class had to offer.

Sasuke stood in a neutral stances with is right hand facing shikamaru. Shikamaru however had taken a stance with his legs slightly bent and arms crossed in front of him like an x

"shikamaru vs Sasuke, begin!"Iruka exclaimed as he jumped away.

Suddenly Sasuke sprinted forward and surprisingly shikamaru did the same, and used his arms to block the followed with a side kick, shikamaru once again blocked this, but almost lost his balance. Sasuke swept Shikamaru's legs taking advantage of his imbalance, but as he hit the ground he did a back roll and quickly advanced on Sasuke.

Shikamaru jumped into the air and came down with a fist aimed at Sasuke's face, however he blocked it, but it wasn't a fist it was Shikamaru's "x" shape defence stance but because of all the strength shikamaru had behind him it pushed Sasuke back from the strain of holding all of Shikamaru's weight, as this happened shikamaru swept Sasuke off his legs and while he was falling he quickly kicked Sasuke in the abdomen which sent Sasuke violently towards the ground.

Sasuke rose from the ground while clutching his side from the combined impact of Shikamaru's kick and the ground.

Shikamaru sped towards Sasuke, with intentions of taking advantage of the situation, he threw a punch with Sasuke just avoiding it , then shikamaru aimed a kick at Sasuke's abdomen once again, however Sasuke caught his foot and swept his other foot but at the last moment shikamaru jumped over it and aimed a kick at Sasuke's head, Sasuke ducked which left shikamaru with his back to Sasuke, Sasuke still with Shikamaru's foot in hand pushed Shikamaru forward , then pulled him back and elbowed him hard into the back of his head with his free-hand, this dazed shikamaru, until Sasuke gave him a second one that sent shikamaru to the floor, which nearly ended up with shikamaru being knocked out.

Shikamaru just laid there too sore and to lazy to move. "winner Sasuke uchiha!" Iruka exclaimed loudly.

"Yay Sasuke I knew you could do it!"came the combined voices of Ino and Sakura, which resulted in everyone else groaning.

Shikamaru was still laying there face full of dirt by the time Sasuke came back to his position next to Naruto. "Good fight Sasuke , shikamaru gave you a real hard time didn't he, anyway I'm going to go and help shikamaru up, those dead beat friends of his are lazier than he is." Naruto said as he walked away.

Naruto reached shikamaru and pulled his right arm up, and placed it around his neck while he used his other arm to lift shikamaru up. "Thanks Naruto."shikamaru said as he gave him a small smirk.

While they were walking back to the waiting area, well Naruto walked and shikamaru got dragged. "Great fight Shikamaru."Naruto exclaimed brightly.

"Yeah, in every plan I made all of them ended up with my defeat."shikamaru replied, but then he noticed that Naruto had stopped moving and was looking towards the sky as if he was searching for something. "Eh, Naruto what you looking for?"shikamaru asked tiredly

"I'm looking for a spot around here with lots of clouds."Naruto replied

"Heh, troublesome blondes."shikamaru said with a small smirk.

Then Naruto started walking towards the area beside him and Sasuke and placed Shikamaru on the ground allowing him to watch the clouds.

Iruka once again appeared in the sparring square, and called out the next match. "Match number 4- Arikuta vs Rei."

Arikuta walked from the bench she was sitting on she had long black hair with purple tips, she also had bangs that framed her face and stopped just above pale blue eyes that had purple markings under them. She wore a long sleeve under shirt and a red sleeveless thigh length kimono with three black circles on her back along with a black sash tied around her waist, followed by black ankle length pants and dark blue shinobi sandals.

The second girl came from the opposite side she had mid-back length blonde hair tied in a loose pony tail , bangs from her hair framed her face and stopped just before her eyes, which were quite peculiar, even by the hidden leaf village standards. They were black with a almost transparent pupil. She wore a sleeveless grey kimono style blouse with a two tone fan, the lower part being white and the upper part was yellow with a red flame inside just like Hinata's clan emblem. She wore a yellow sash around her waist with black tomoe running across it, under that she had navy blue pants that reached just above her knee followed by her dark blue shinobi sandals.

"Okay, I'm just going to reassure those academy students who use any form of taijutsu that uses chakra or needs the aid of your clan eye powers, you are allowed to activate it, even if you don't have the byakugan or the powers of the akimichi, it just must not be a form of ninjutsu or taijutsu."Iruka informed

"Oh now he tells us."Midori said in frustration.

"Eh, Midori why would you need the help of a taijutsu assist if you completely over shadow Ino in taijutsu, I mean you may need it if it was ninjutsu included, with the mind thing."Naruto shouted across the training yard.

"Troublesome blondes."shikamaru sighed.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm better now." she said cheerfully.

Back on the sparing square Arikuta, was in a stance similar to Hinata but her hands where in a semi fist with her fingers tips reaching till the top of her palm. But then suddenly the markings under her eye began to glow, then her eyes began to glow along with the markings and the markings began moving from under her eyes the centre of her forehead just above her eyes ,them they suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a slit in the middle of her forehead which opened up to reveal a third eye was a bright gold.

"Um, Sasuke what's that I've never heard of anyone with three eyes!"Naruto half shouted.

"That's the sanshigan or the third spirit eye." Sasuke replied with venom evident in his voice.

"And what does it do exactly?"Naruto asked.

This time another voice gave the answer, it was a boy Narutos and Sasuke's age he had long blue hair, with a white cloth tied around his forehead which was the hagoromo clan emblem and this was a black circle surrounded by a "u" like shape with a short curved horizontal line underneath the "u" shape and a longer curved lone under the previous one, just under the cloth was dark black eyes with bright blue rings around the circumference of the eye, as for the rest of his face, it couldn't be seen because it was covered by a white face mask. The boy wore armour similar to Hashirama senju except his was grey with the hagoromo clan insignia on the collar plates, under the armour he wore a white long sleeve under shirt, followed by long black pants with a flame pattern running up his right leg and on his left leg he had a swarm of white hagoromo clan emblems on it , this was finished off by dark blue shinobi sandals.

"The sanshigan gives the user immense power as it can see chakra in the body , not as good as the byakugan , but they can still see."the boy informed.

"And you are?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

"I am Takatsu dry, descendant of the hagoromo clan."Takatsu replied

"Get lost Takatsu."Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke, you know this guy?"Naruto asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah his clan, and my clan. . .what's left of it are eternal allies or whatever from the time of Madara uchiha." Sasuke said as if he thought it was an insult.

Takatsu walked away , but not before leaving a remark that cut deep, "Sasuke, don't get whinny because all of these clans here were able to activate their eye techniques before you." Sasuke merely growled back and closed his eyes.

In the sparing zone, Rei was also in a taijutsu stance similar to Hinata but her right hand was covering her collar bone and left hand was pointed towards her opponent, but then suddenly she brought her hands together in the tiger hand-seal and veins began to bulge around the area near her eyes similar to Hinata and like Hinata her eyes began to change, they now had a black tomoe in the centre acting like a pupil and the rest of the eye was transparent in colour.

"Uh, Sasuke that girl her eyes changed can you take a look and tell me what's going on."Naruto asked.

That's Rei, her clan can harness the power of the byakugan and the sharingan, they can see chakra in the body as good as a hyuga and are very skilled in genjutsu, plus they can anticipate attack patterns, but what they cant do is copy jutsu, like a pure uchiha, because you see they're half uchiha and half hyuga, the eye technique is called the bijuarushirogan."Sasuke finished

"That's great Sasuke, why don't you invite them to come and stay in your clan compound? then it wont be that empty."Naruto said with a wide grin.

"I did, they declined my offer, something about me being clan head rubbed them the wrong way."

"But its not like it your fault, I mean you never asked to be left alone with no family and then having to be clan head on top of that."Naruto said beginning to get angry.

"Yeah, uncle Teuchi agreed to taking clan responsibilities he also said if the village decides to enforce the clan restoration act unto me, that his going to relinquish the title , something about it being to much paperwork."

The fight between the two technique welders had began with Rei going on the defensive just managing to avoid the palm attacks that Arikuta had thrown, which left Arikuta pretty tired out from the continuous palm attacks, so she had to take a breather. Taking advantage of this Rei began a gentle fist attack on Arikuta, she first thrust her index and middle finger into her shoulder then abdomen , on numerous places on her arms which left them limp, and finished the attack with her hands in a tiger hand seal and thrust it into her chest which sent Arikuta staggering backwards and causing her to have laboured breathing.

"Oh you got me good, using the. . .byakug. . .an and sha..ringan in-sync."Arikuta chocked out. Rei simply remained quiet while analysing her opponent, but suddenly her eyes widened in shock, as she saw Arikuta's third-eye glow brightly then faded a little lighter than it originally was and miraculously all of Arikuta's injuries were healed , and her breathing was no longer laboured.

"You got me good but not good enough, ' mystical third-eye chakra cloak!"she shouted as she slammed her palms together which caused blue chakra to erupt around her before becoming a light purple.

"My strength and speed multiplies by five when I use this technique, get ready to lose!" she simply said as she dashed towards Rei.

"She says that and it is true, but its limited because her third eye needs seventy percent of her chakra to stay active and when using the healing ability and the chakra cloak ability right after one another , and considering her chakra reserves, I would say , that I need to last for another three minutes and that will be enough."Rei said quietly before dodging a palm attack from Arikuta.

"What her speed has increased this much, I mean I knew this would happen but i just don't believe it."Rei said flabbergastingly.

"Sasuke did you see how fast she was, believe it."Naruto cried in shock and amazement at the same time.

"Yes I did Naruto,but I didn't know that she could do that, neither did I know about the self healing ability. Dammit if I cant match her speed ill never beat Itachi."Sasuke said angrily

"Troublesome eyes."shikamaru sighed exhaustingly

Arikuta again began attacking Rei with her chakra palm style and this time her palms were surrounded in chakra, and unfortunately for Rei one of them hit her shoulders as she tried to evade it, and it sent her staggering back, but Arikuta didn't let up she slammed another chakra coated palm into her chest, then another into her abdomen which caused Rei to bend over and clutch her stomach in pain, however as she bent over Arikuta slammed a twin palm attack into Rei's face , which sent her into the air and hurtling back, but it didn't stop there she jumped in the air and slammed her right palm into her chest sending her hurtling towards the ground and into unconscious at the very same time.

"Sheesh remind me to never get on her bad side."Naruto remarked.

"Troublesome girls."shikamaru exclaimed.

"What was that?" almost every girl questioned as they stormed towards shikamaru and his eyes widened , Naruto stood in-front of shikamaru while waving his hands in a we-mean-no-harm kind of way, "shikamaru said that those two were grizzlies, because they're so strong."Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay then , as you were."they all said as they walked away.

"Few, nice save Naruto."shikamaru said in relief, but then Ino appeared behind Naruto. "What was a nice save Naruto?"Ino asked evilly, at this shikamaru began to sweat, for his mind was completely blank.

"Um, it. . . Was. . .the other day, when me and. . .shikamaru and Choji were playing soccer and I was goal keeper. . .yeah that's it, but shikamaru was only watching, he said that running was troublesome."Naruto added the last part to make it more believable, at first Ino was sceptical which was evident with a raised brow, but when she heard the last part she began to believe the story.

"Okay, you must call me when you guys play soccer I would really like to watch."Ino said with a wink and walked away.

"Naruto, I really need to keep you around, like my mind was a complete blank, I was about to be in big trouble."shikamaru once again said in relief as he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead.

Iruka, had just finished healing Rei back to consciousness, so that she could go back to the spectators zone.

"Winner Arikuta!"Iruka shouted as he sent the two back to the spectator zone with a hand gesture and they complied, Arikuta walked there with her third eye now closed and she had sluggish breathing from the chakra usage and Rei was clutching her ribs as she headed towards the spectators zone.

"Now match five Choji vs Shino!"Iruka exclaimed.

Choji headed towards the sparing zone, and surprisingly he wasn't eating chips, behind Choji was was a boy the same age as him, he had wild brown hair, his eyes couldn't be seen as they were covered by circular shades, Shino wore a high collared grey jacket with two pockets at the lower part of the jacket and a zip down the middle, followed by ankle length brown pants and dark blue shinobi sandals.

Shino stood in a stance with his right leg partially stretched out behind him and his hands were raised just above elbow-height in a fist.

While Choji stood up straight with his right fist pointed menacingly at Shino.

"Choji vs Shino , begin!."Iruka exclaimed as he jumped away.

Shino immediately sprinted towards Choji and aimed a punch at Choji's face, but Choji dive-rolled out the way at the last moment. Choji quickly headed to the opposite end of the sparing zone, then he placed his hands in the ram hand seal and said. "expansion jutsu." and Choji's body began to inflate outlandishly, then he tucked his limbs in and said "human bullet tank" and rolled off at a dangerous speed towards Shino, Shino just manage to doge which sent Choji it the wall which if not for having seal barriers on it would of been crushed under Choji.

"Wow, Choji is so strong."Naruto remarked.

"Don't you mean so fa.."Sasuke got interjected by Naruto and shikamaru who jumped up from his position on the floor and covered his mouth, while they both said "Shhh!"

Shino, ran and kicked Choji, but it barely affected him. Choji began rolling again and knocked Shino back, then he picked up speed and began knocking Shino around like a pin ball, then Choji cancelled the jutsu and while airborne he placed his hands in the ram hand sign and said "Partial expansion jutsu." and he cocked his fist back aiming it at Shino and as he came down, Shino had just stood up and looked at Choji still in a still in a daze and Choji nailed him with the expanded fist which sent Shino flying into a wall and into unconscious at the same time.

"Winner Choji!"Iruka exclaimed. Iruka walked over to Shino and used his green healing chakra to bring him back into consciousness.

The rest of the students cheered for Choji.

"hey, Choji over here!" Naruto exclaimed. Choji headed towards Naruto and the others.

"Great fight Choji."Naruto remarked as Choji neared them already sporting a packet of potato chips.

Shino got up and was heading to his spot in the corner before Naruto called him "Hey, Shino come and watch the fights with us!"Naruto shouted.

"Troublesome loud blondes."shikamaru sighed.

Shino neared Naruto and the others, and nobody could read his emotions, because of the glasses and collar. "Great fight Shino, you really tried your it!"Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"But i barely landed a hit."Shino said disappointingly.

"That's true , but if you were allowed to use your bugs you could of made them eat his chakra."Naruto said encouragingly

"That is true."Shino replied.

"Next match, match six Ranmaru vs riamu."Iruka exclaimed.

A boy about the same age as the rest of academy, walked towards the sparing zone he had long silver hair tied into a loose pony, with two bangs of hair falling down on his face with one that covered his right eye and was black in comparison to the rest of his hair, he had emerald green eyes that projected laziness just like Shikamaru's own. He wore a grey sleeveless hoody and black ankle length pants followed by dark blue shinobi sandals.

"Hey shikamaru who is that guy over there?"Naruto said as he pointed towards the boy in the grey hoody.

"His been in our class from the beginning of the academy Naruto, and his my cousin from a branch clan of the nara, the kage clan they were found by my father, Ino's father and Choji's father when they had been coming back from a mission." shikamaru replied irritable.

"I'm not really in class that much so I don't pay attention to everyone."Naruto replied with a scowl, but then continued to ask "Is he strong."

"Yes his taijutsu is quite good, but they cant manipulate shadows like me, they use their special chakra to create time space ninjutsu."shikamaru said lazily.

"Wow, that's cool."Naruto remarked, but then got an idea that he thought he would ask shikamaru.

"Um shikamaru, if you hold him in place with your shadow and he uses his chakra to teleport, would he be able to teleport."Naruto asked quizzically.

"Yes, he would be able to because the teleportation will take him away from my shadow possession jutsu's range."shikamaru exclaimed.

A boy the same age as his competitor walked towards the sparing zone, he had shoulder length purple hair with two bangs that fell on either side of his face just above his eyes. These were a void dark brown. He wore a high collared white shirt with the kanji for red on the back, followed by knee length black pants with red stripes on either side and dark blue shinobi sandals.

"And who is that Naruto asked, he doesn't look like he could be very good at taijutsu."Naruto remarked.

"He isn't very good, well he is, his form and kata are very impressive but he was born with a weak body. So he had to train his body to the point it is now , so his taijutsu is low genin level , which is sufficient for now and he and his clan have given a dietary plan by the akimichi and furthermore he and his clan are all being trained by a taijutsu specialist of the hidden leaf."Sasuke informed bitterly.

"Wait , let me guess he has a eye power thing."Naruto retorted.

"How did you know?"Sasuke replied somewhat surprised.

"Well, you seem to know more about clans with eye powers than any one else."Naruto replied. Which sent the rest of their academy classmates into fits of laughter.

"Anyway , what eye power does he have ?"Naruto asked.

"He has the akaseishingan, it is basically the same as Rei's bijuarushirogan, they can see the chakra pathways, anticipate attack patterns and their genjutsu ability is just a notch of the kurama clan, this clan has a kekkei genkai that allows genjutsu to be real, not only that they can also cancel the effectiveness of a byakugan's vision.

"Wow that's cool."Naruto remarked before turning his attention to the fight.

Ranmaru was standing in a stance similar to Sasuke and his hands were in the same palm style as Arikuta.

However riamu was in a similar stance to shikamaru, but his arms a little bit more loose.

"Ranmaru vs riamu begin."Iruka shouted as he jumped away.

The fight began with riamu showing an extreme feat of speed as he dash towards Ranmaru and aimed a punch at him, which Ranmaru easily evaded bringing him behind riamu.

Ranmaru proceeded to thrust his palm into Riamu's back, which sent riamu staggering forward, then riamu sent another into his upper back and quickly sent a double palm attack into the centre of his back which sent him to his knees.

"I can kinda see the way his moulding his chakra."Naruto remarked.

"With your sensor vision?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, its hard to maintain , but I've unlocked an ability with the sensor vision that now instead of sensing chakra , I can see chakra shapes and the way its moulded and Ranmaru creates thick spikes of chakra like a needle and injects it into his body, but when he pulls out, its like he sucks chakra out to." Naruto answered.

"Of cause, its loosely based off the gentle fist, it uses medical combat and chakra that hits the tenketsu points, stiffens the chakra and can damage muscles at the same time." Shino said finally breaking his silence.

Riamu's breathing had become laboured, as he was gasping for air, so he quickly swept the feet of Ranmaru and dashed to the other side of the sparing zone, so that he could catch his breath.

It took a couple of minutes, but riamu regained his breath and suddenly he slammed his hands together and black chakra surrounded his body then he quickly absorbed it back into his body.

He dashed towards Ranmaru at he speed not even the akaseishingan could track and aimed a punch at Ranmaru's abdomen which caused him to bend over into so much pain that he fell to his knees, taking advantage of this riamu chopped Ranmaru's neck and the then as his face fell to the ground he crushed it into the ground.

"Winner riamu!"Iruka shouted. Iruka quickly came over to Ranmaru and began coating him in green healing chakra which brought him back to consciousness.

"But how?"Ranmaru struggled to say.

"Simple, my chakra you absorbed. Its different."riamu stated as he walked away.

"Um I still don't get it!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Remember, I said he has special chakra? Chakra that no one else has."shikamaru asked lazily.

"Yeah, I can sense it, its dark, not evil dark but more like normal chakra is water and his chakra is like honey."Naruto answered.

"Which means, its very concentrated and you also said that Ranmaru absorbing chakra. So that means he absorbed chakra that's not supposed to be in his body , so when riamu punched him the chakra tried to go back to Riamu's body but was blocked by his body so Ranmaru ended up receiving double the damage."shikamaru replied.

Iruka had just finished healing Ranmaru, he finished off with extracting the black chakra from Ranmaru's body .

"Okay Ranmaru go take a seat and relax, you'll be okay."Iruka instructed.

Iruka waited for Ranmaru to take his seat then he called out the next fight, "Match seven, Takatsu vs Karashi."

The armour glad boy, Takatsu walked towards the sparring zone and awaited the appearance of his opponent.

"Hey, that's the hagoromo guy right Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"But they were rumoured to have disappeared during the time of the first Hokage!"shikamaru exclaimed in a shocked tone.

Then the next fighter appeared, he had long purple hair which had a zig-zag down the middle. He also had two red dots on his fore head, that were just above his blue eyes with red markings under his eyes. The boy wore a mid-calf length kimono with a red sash and two red dots on the back which had a black quarter moon within and next to it was a black circle. He work black ankle length pants and dark blue shinobi sandals.

The two stood in neutral stances, awaiting for the battle to begin.

"Karashi vs Takatsu, begin."Iruka shouted as jumped away from the two.

Takatsu quickly ran at Karashi and aimed a axe kick at his head, however Karashi evaded the attack and suddenly he retracted a bone from his left arm, which had a spike at the end. Takatsu turned around , only to come face to face with Karashi holding a bone to his throat.

"Its over."Karashi said blankly.

"winner Karashi!"Iruka shouted. The two boys returned to their spots in the spectators zone.

"Match eight Taru vs Tenma!" Iruka exclaimed.

A boy with long two tone hair tied in a pony walked towards the sparing zone, the right was black and the left side was white, the boy had a white cloth tied around his forehead which had a black horizontal line running down the middle of it and another vertical line bisecting that, on the right there were two "c" shapes with the horizontal line running through it and on the left there were two reverse "c" shapes. He had golden eyes that looked like they were pieces of the sun. He also wore red senju armour with the kanji for light on his right collar in white and the kanji for darkness on on his left and the left was in black and the right was in white. He wore a long sleeve black under-shirt and long black pants, followed by dark blue shinobi sandals.

The next fighter came towards the sparing zone he had wild orange hair, the Japanese kanji for yin on his forehead., he also had grey slitted eyes. The boy wore senju armour like his competitor , but he had the senju clan insignia on the left and the kurama clan insignia the right, but his armour was blue, he also wore a dark blue under-suit and knee length black pants followed by dark blue shinobi sandals.

"What's with all the armour, this is the damn academy!"Naruto exclaimed.

"The damn senju!"Sasuke retorted irritable.

"Wait did you say senju? Like the first Hokage."Naruto asked in shock.

"No more like his brothers."Sasuke said vaguely.

"Huh, what do you mean."Naruto asked curiously.

"I mean that the guy in blue, Tenma is a descendant of the second Hokage, Tobriama senju, and the guy in the red, Taru is a descendant of Hashirama's other brother Itama senju. Sasuke replied.

"Wow, we have such cool clans."Naruto remarked.

Back on the battle field the two took neutral stances as they were analysing one another.

"Taru vs Tenma, begin!"Iruka exclaimed as he jumped away.

The two senju sprinted towards one another and Taru threw a punch that was blocked by Tenma, suddenly Tenma aimed a punch at Taru's jaw which was caught at the last moment. Taru had a evil smirk plastered on his, and this made Tenma uneasy and that was when Taru leaned to the side and delivered a knee into Tenma's gut which sent him gasping for air, Taru withdrew his knee and delivered another knee into the same spot as before which almost left Tenma with his eyes on the floor from the level of pain he felt. Taru then aimed a roundhouse kick into Tenma's ribs which made contact then a side kick into his abdomen, then another and one more, after the last one he began digging his foot into Tenma's abdomen while pulling his arm toward him until he had Tenma resting on his foot while airborne which left him grasping his abdomen in pain. Taru jumped into the air with Tenma still resting on his foot and then suddenly Taru let go of Tenma's arm and did a spinning back kick, then appeared behind him a delivered a stomp kick to the base of his spine which sent him sailing towards the ground. But before he could make contact something stopped him it was the raised foot of Taru.

"Cousin, y.. oh have got. . . ten stronger."Tenma chocked out before he passed out. Taru placed Tenma carefully on the floor.

"Winner Taru!" Iruka exclaimed.

Iruka walked over to Tenma and placed his hands on his chest and began healing him with green chakra this took about five minutes for it to bring Tenma back to consciousness.

Then Iruka stood up and called the next fight. "and the last match Kiba vs Naruto!"

Naruto and Kiba headed towards the sparing zone. Naruto was going through a mass of thoughts and plans in his head, and at his current skill level , he would only be able to use his endurance to win this.

Naruto stood on the opposite side of Kiba, his stance looked like a combination of many of the stances he had already seen, he had his arms in an x shape and his footwork was similar to that of the hyuga.

"Interesting, Naruto has taken Shikamaru's stance, allowing him to take good a few hits before it actually has an effect and the footwork he has is a bit confusing though."Sasuke pointed out, the rest of the group nodded in agreement, well Choji munched in agreement.

Kiba was in a stance where his knees were slightly bent and his palms were faced outwards, in a claw like manner, which showed Kiba's sharp nails.

"Naruto, I'm going to beat you and it wont even take me thirty seconds."Kiba remarked

"Ha, take down a future Hokage that quickly. . .stupid dog boy."Naruto replied with a wide grin.

"Naruto vs Kiba, begin!"Iruka shouted as he jumped away.

Kiba quickly dashed towards Naruto and aimed claw strikes at him, which got blocked by he 'x 'shape defence, but suddenly Naruto turned his arm , in such a way that his hands would face Kiba, and he opened his hand and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards himself and head-butted him with such a force that it caused Kiba's nose to bleed and his eyes to water, then Naruto aimed a punch at his face sending him falling backwards but Naruto didn't let him go, and this time pulled him while striking his elbow forward which made contact with Kiba's face sending him into a a scream of pain. "Ahhh!"

"Naruto is doing way better than I thought he would do."Sasuke exclaimed.

"It seems that , he was very observant."Shino replied

"Yeah, he took the best parts of all the taijutsu styles his seen and patched them together to form his own style."shikamaru added.

Naruto was now kicking Kiba in the ribs, while still holding his arm ,and every time Kiba tried to remove his arms from Naruto's grip, he would tighten it and aim another blow at Kiba.

Kiba was beginning to fade and that's when he called "passing fang." and twisted into a vortex and was able to get out of Naruto's grip and create some space between the two.

Naruto had to pick himself off the ground because Kiba had thrown him there due to the immense strength of the rotation.

Suddenly Kiba gave another call of "passing fang." and drilled towards Naruto, Naruto fell back into his combination of Shikamaru's style and the gentle-fist style.

As Kiba neared Naruto he pivoted on his front foot and evaded the attack at the last moment, and the way he did it mad it look effortless, and Kiba kept the onslaught going and Naruto kept evading.

"So that's why, his using the gentle fist footwork, his using it to keep him light on his feet, which means his going to take down the passing fang."Sasuke remarked rather impressed.

"Yeah."shikamaru replied.

After a few more drills and evades , Naruto jumped into the air just above Kiba as he evaded him and kicked the drill head and jumped away.

The drill rotation didn't cancel it just got diverted from its course which was down and it sent Kiba out of control and into the ground which created a small hole.

"ahh, that damn hurt!" Kiba said as he climbed out of the hole.

Naruto was way ahead of him , he ran toward Kiba with a jumping heel kick, which Kiba attempted to block, but it never came instead he was swept by the ankle and then Naruto dive-bombed Kiba in the head resulting in knocking Kiba unconscious and leaving himself dizzy.

"Winner Naruto."Iruka exclaimed proudly.

Iruka went over to Kiba and began healing him, with his green went over to the group he had been standing with originally.

"Good fight Naruto." Choji said in-between munches. Sasuke merely nodded in his direction, which Naruto took as a complement as he smirked back.

"You did your best."Shino remarked.

"You fought a good fight Naruto, a real shinobi fight."

"Thanks guys, I guess I was lucky. And shika what do you mean a real shinobi fight?"Naruto asked curiously.

"I mean you used all the tools that were available to you."shikamaru replied.

"Okay class lets head to class and begin our chakra control exercises."Iruka instructed

The rest of the class stopped their chatter and headed to class.

Once in class Iruka begun the next lesson. "Okay class today I'm going to give you the lead exercise, you will all focus your chakra into the leaf and hold it for five minutes, once you're finished you can go home."Iruka instructed.

The whole class placed leaves unto their forehead and begun focusing their chakra, Sakura, Sasuke, and all the eye technique clans were among the first to leave, then shikamaru, Ino and Choji were next to leave followed by Tenma, Taru and Takatsu and whoever else was left, Naruto was the only one left it took him about two hours extra to succeed in the leaf exercise.

"Congrats Naruto."Iruka praised once Naruto completed the exercise.

"Thanks Iruka, but I need more, wait that's it more."Naruto vaguely said as he ran out the class.

"Naruto?" Iruka called.

 **And that's chapter 2 review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Indra's lost blood trait**

 **A/N : I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter and I would like give a big shout out to Dovahking1 as he was the only one of my followers to review my second chapter.**

Chapter 3 : the sacred name revealed

Four months later. . .

Naruto had been training with Iruka for four months and he had quickly risen from dead last to a formidable student that had many of the top students jealous of how quickly he had improved. Narutos chakra control and intelligence has also improved and this left many people who knew how much chakra he has astounded. Mainly Iruka and the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naruto so tell me again how many leaves you can control at once ."Iruka said with his eyes popping out of his head.

"I told you Iruka sensei I can control about one-hundred. More than that and my concentration breaks. I can also hold a hundred while tree walking."Naruto replied.

"Wow Naruto I'm astounded, I mean you've gone from that little prankster and slacker to an excellent student."Iruka complemented.

"Thanks Iruka, but I've been meaning to tell you. I'm going to give the fox a visit."Naruto informed.

"The fox. . ."Iruka said fearfully.

"Iruka sensei look I can do this even with you not around but the the thing is I need you here to make sure I don't let any chakra loose," Naruto said "I've prepared a seal that that the third got from Jiraiya of the Sanin and once you see the chakra manifest then I want you to place the seal tag unto my forehead, if that doesn't work and the chakra remains then I want you to severe my head from my body."Naruto plainly stated.

"But. . .to kill you."Iruka said in a shock tone.

"Iruka! I was given the nine tailed fox to protect the villages from it and I cant do that if I'm using its power and if you think they hate me now imagine if they felt the nine tailed chakra. They would want my head anyway, so I would rather someone I respect kill me than some random villager."Naruto shouted back.

"Fine. . .I'll do it."Iruka relied with a smirk.

"That's the spirit Iruka sensei, and once I'm dead you can tell them who my father was and we will see for how long they celebrate for."Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Well we're far enough away from the village so you should be al right Naruto."Iruka replied.

Naruto simply nodded in return and sat down and crossed his legs while crossing his legs.

 **Naruto** ' **s mindscape**

Naruto appeared in an area that look very much like a sewer, with very dim lighting this area had different pipes running along the walls.

"It looks like these walls and pipes are hiding the nine tails chakra signature and because its mixed in with my own chakra its very well hidden. I'll just have to use my sensor vision."

Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly his whiskers began to glow and he opened them.

"Wow its power is immense, I better watch myself."Naruto said in an amazed tone.

Naruto began heading in the direction of the darkest tunnel in the mindscape and finally he approached red bars that could have been the height of five Hokage mountains and inside was pitch black , though suddenly moments later red slitted eyes appeared in he dark along with dangerously sharp teeth.

"Nine tailed fox."Naruto said in shock.

"Who are you?"a deep malevolent voice questioned.

"I am Naruto uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox."Naruto replied.

"So you're my jinchuriki. What is it ? Your life is not in danger what do you want?"the voice asked.

"Oh I want to talk."Naruto replied.

Suddenly the room gained light and Naruto could see the nine tailed fox in all his glory. He had red like orange hair, whiskers like Naruto's own, nine long tree trunk-like tails sharp claws and blood red eyes with a black slit down the middle.

The fox began laughing uncontrollable, "Naruto you are truly a odd human." the nine tailed fox bellowed. " So what would you like to talk about?" the fox asked.

"Well first, I would like to ask you something. Are you strong?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you tell are a sensor are you not?"the fox asked.

"Wait a minute, well I did measure your chakra earlier it was big, but I didn't check to see if it was strong."Naruto replied with emphasis on the last word.

Naruto closed his eyes and his whisker mark began to glow once again."Its seems almost endless and also its like sludge its really thick."Naruto replied in admiration.

"So you know. . .why do you want to know?"the nine tailed fox asked irritably.

"Its because I need to know what to call you until you tell me what your name is ?"Naruto replied.

"My. . . Name? Are you stupid boy, you know my name its the nine tailed fox."

"No nine tailed fox is your title. you should have a name. . . They don't call me six whisker boy." Naruto replied.

"My name is sacred to only those who I choose to give it to." the nine tailed fox replied.

"Well I will get your name, and if I die without knowing your name. . . I will haunt you till the end of time. Believe it!" Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

The fox just laughed in in return and simply said "We shall see Naruto."

"This wont take long lord nine tails all I want to know is the your feelings towards me."Naruto asked.

"Well boy you have showed me respect like no other I don't hate you. Neither do I like you." the nine tailed fox replied.

"Okay good, before I leave. . . I think a change of scenery is in order. I am not able to properly create genjutsu yet which would help me. . .so can i change the room?"Naruto asked.

The nine tailed fox was shocked but quickly changed back to his stoic demeanour. "Naruto you can change this to however you want to change it." The nine tailed fox replied.

"Okay, then it will be done. Believe it!" Naruto replied. Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly the nine tails cage began to expand till it was the size of whole forest, then suddenly trees began to erupt from soil that appeared and a few mountains along with it a very distinct cave appeared big enough to house the nine tailed fox.

"Okay lord nine, I'll be leaving now."Naruto replied as he turned and prepared to exit his mindscape.

"Naruto. . . My name its kurama." the nine tailed fox said.

Naruto flashed a wide grin and disappeared from the mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes adjusting to the light as he looked around he could tell it was mid afternoon.

"Naruto, you made it out and none of the chakra even leaked out." Iruka stated with a smile. "How was it ?" Iruka asked curiously.

"It was good I guess. . . I mean I was shocked to see the amount of chakra he had and scared but for some reason I feel like his not as bad as people say. He still did kill people but we were also the ones that locked him up just because he was strong and we wanted to use him."Naruto replied.

"I see. . . you don't plan on releasing him?" Iruka asked in a worried tone.

"No, I will have him in this belly of mine until I die and have had the tittle of Hokage even if I have to use his chakra to keep me it!"Naruto stated.

"I believe you."Iruka replied with a smile.

"Iruka sensei, I think I'm going to ask old man Hokage to teach me the shadow clone jutsu. You told me it could improve my training time and I still cant do the clone jutsu. So I will need to improve my chakra control and I think its time for the water walking exercise."Naruto informed.

"But you know you can do the shadow clone jutsu instead. If you learn it."Iruka instructed.

"Yes, I know but I still want to be able to do the clone jutsu because then I would be able to perform genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. I will be the best ninja in the world. Believe it!"Naruto replied.

"Very well, Naruto."Iruka replied.

Naruto turned and ran full speed towards Hokage tower it took a little of fifteen minutes, because he was quite the distance from the tower. Naruto entered and rushed towards the Hokages' office. He stopped at the Hokages' private assistants desk.

"Can I go in ?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes go ahead."she replied.

Naruto went towards the Hokages' door and knocked slightly just loud enough to be heard.

"You may enter."a voice answered.

Naruto opened the door and there was an elderly man wearing a red and white hat with the kanji for fire and red and white robes.

"Naruto, its good to see you. What do you need?" the Hokage asked.

"Hello old man Hokage. Well I need you to teach me the 'shadow clone jutsu'."Naruto replied.

The Hokage nearly swallowed the pipe he had been puffing. "Um, Naruto that jutsu takes to much chakra."the Hokage replied.

"Old man. . .the reason I've failed the genin test so many times is because I have bad chakra control. So I cant do the average clone. I am starting the water walking exercise, and its four months until the academy genin test and so I need it to increase my chakra control. Iruka sensei said it would help.

"Very well let me show you the hand-signs," the Hokage crossed his fingers and suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a second Hokage appeared.

"Okay so that hand-sign and focus chakra into my hand seal depending on how many I want to make?"Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, give it a try."the third Hokage replied excitedly.

Naruto placed his hands in the cross hand sign and said "shadow clone jutsu." and suddenly their was smoke screen of white smoke and when it cleared the whole office was filled with clones of Naruto.

"What I cant believe it. Its hardly dented your chakra reserves and there must be at least twenty clones."the third Hokage replied.

"Thanks old man Hokage. So how does this help me train?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Okay Naruto, what happens is your clones maintain memories and it comes back to you when they dispel and so they also maintain experience. So your taijutsu form will improve but not your strength and speed. chakra control can improve, ninjutsu, genjutsu and studying certain texts so that yo can gain information of varies books in a short space of time."the Hokage replied wisely.

"Ah thanks old man so that means I'll be able to learn jutsu faster and improve chakra control faster." Naruto replied with a wide grin.

Naruto dashed out the window followed by his clones, "All right guys I need ten of you to study some academy theory and the rest of you will work on improving our sensor sight." Naruto said in a commanding tone. The rest of the clones disappeared into two groups with Naruto headed towards the training grounds where he left Iruka.

When he arrived he found Iruka in a meditative state and suddenly a sphere of water appeared and Iruka opened his eyes and said, 'water style: water Shuriken jutsu ' and a volley of water Shuriken hit all of the trees in the training ground and ripped an inch of tree out of them.

"Wow, Iruka sensei that was so cool. Believe it!"Naruto exclaimed in amazement.

"Naruto, so did the Hokage teach you the jutsu."Iruka replied.

"Yes sensei, can we start."Naruto said with a wide grin and Naruto placed his hands in a crossed hand-seal and said "shadow clone jutsu" and about three hundred clones appeared.

"Wow Naruto that was good. . . I mean amazing. I guess we should get started then. "Okay Naruto I want you to have fifty clones working on academy taijutsu forms and implementing them in a way that you and your clones can attack the enemy in cohesion." Iruka instructed and fifty of Naruto's clones assembled and headed to a different spot on the training field. "Now send another hundred to focus on adding more leaves to your body and another fifty must be sent to do some tree walking with leaves while going through taijutsu kata. Bring twenty five with you to do the 'water walking exercise ' . Another group of twenty five is to practice their Shuriken jutsu from levels one until three. Another twenty five that will work on genjutsu and finally just tell the last twenty five to wait for me."Iruka instructed.

The clones disappeared into the groups they were instructed to sort into. Naruto along with twenty five clones headed towards a river. "Okay Naruto, before we start I need you to channel your chakra into this piece of paper." Iruka instructed.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"This chakra paper shows what element you have an affinity for."Iruka replied wisely. Iruka handed the chakra paper to Naruto, Naruto channelled chakra into the paper and suddenly it ripped into two, and then it became damp after which it wrinkled which was followed by a light orange glow and turned to ash.

"Wow what does that mean ."Naruto asked curiously.

"Naruto it means that wind and water are your strongest elements and lightening and fire are your weaker and you have no affinity for earth . You can gain it through training but the other elements will be much easier to learn and they will be much easier to learn. Not to mention that the other elements aren't that far off in power compared to you your primary elements." Iruka replied.

"Oh wow so let me guess you're going to teach me how to control water and wind first ?"Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm going to teach a group of your clones how to change their chakra to wind and water in the months we have before the genin exam."Iruka replied, allowing Naruto to take in what he had just said then he continued. "I'm going to create three shadow clones and I'm going to use them to train myself and to train you. The one will go teach twenty five of your clones wind manipulation and the other will teach the rest of your clones genjutsu."

"Sounds good Iruka sensei." Naruto replied.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Iruka said as he placed his fingers in a crossed hand sign and three Iruka shadow clones appeared beside him, and they instantly moved to three different directions.

"Okay Naruto when you perform the water walking exercise, you must maintain a constant flow of chakra and moreover you have to constantly change how much you use as the water is always changing and moving. which is different to the still tree surface." Iruka instructed.

Four months later. . .

Naruto has been training with Iruka four the past four months with the use of his clones and has improved in leaps and bounds, he has added elemental jutsu to his bag of tricks. His chakra control has reached that of what any eye technique can provide not to mention his taijutsu and intelligence along with battle prowess and battle strategy. He is a hidden prodigy just waiting to show himself. Today is the genin team selection and many of the teams never expected the jounin sensei's that they received especially Naruto for that matter.

"Okay everybody today is the last day many of us will see each other and furthermore today is the day you all become the ninja that I watched grow up."Iruka said while beaming with pride. Many of the students just grinned in returned or in the case of the macho wannabe students they began flexing and kissing their muscles.

"Now team placements; Midori sora, Karashi kaguya and Ranmaru Kurosuki you are team four and will be lead by shikaku nara." Iruka instructed. Shikamaru actually paid attention to this because he had never dream of his father taking a genin team on.

The three genin were happy to be on the same team and were even more exited that the famed shikaku nara of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Now; Riamu kage, Takatsu dry and Rei taketori. You three are team five and will be lead by Choza akimichi." Iruka said while looking down at a clip board. Choji nearly chocked on a potato chip he was munching on.

"Now the next team; Arikuta Nokudoshi, Taru kajiri and Tenma will be known as team six and will be lead by Inochi yamanaka."Iruka said not looking up from the clipboard. "What!" Ino half shouted.

"Now team eight will be; Kiba inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata will be lead by Kurenai Yuhi and you will be known as team eight." Iruka said.

"What i get bug boy and princess pupiless here ?" Kiba exclaimed in irritation.

"Shut it Kiba. You and that dog of yours stink like I cant believe and Shino and his bugs give off absolutely no odour except chakra and Hinata is the princess of the hyuga clan and her eyes are very beautiful and well you just a useless mutt." Naruto relented.

"Shut it!" Iruka shouted. Everyone one instantly remained silent. "Now where was I. . . ah yes, Shikamaru nara, Ino yamanaka and Choji akimichi you are team ten and will be lead by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said out while looking at his notepad.

"Seems they're going to recreate the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." Naruto remarked.

"Wow I never thought that Naruto knew about our parents."Ino remarked in outer shock.

"Aww Ino of cause I know about you three. You're the beautiful kunoichi, Shikamaru's the lazy genius and Choji is the mighty protector of his friends and the barbecue king !" Naruto said with a wide grin.

Ino almost had hearts in her eyes from Naruto's compliment but Sasuke came into view so she quickly turned to the front of class with a still present blush on her face.

"And the final team; Naruto uzumaki, Sakura haruno and Sasuke will be known as team seven and will be lead by Iruka Umino." Iruka said as he looked up with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, take that Ino... Wait what!. . . Iruka sensei ?"Sakura said confusingly.

"Yes, I will be leaving the academy today and I'm taking a genin team as I just made jounin a month ago." Iruka said with pride.

"I knew it." Naruto replied brightly.

"How did you know Naruto?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well for the first three months you had been training with me non-stop while doing your own training and heavy training at that and about a month ago you slowed down on your training and you sent shadow clones to train me for the third month."Naruto replied.

"Very observant of you." Iruka replied."Now team Iruka follow me and the rest of you just wait here for your jonin sensei."Iruka instructed

"Yes sensei!" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura replied as they followed him out the class.

"Now tell me one of your dreams and one of your secrets. So that if we ever get impersonated we will be able to tell each other apart, furthermore we will be receiving a special chakra seal that will help us identify each other."

"Naruto you may start."Iruka instructed. "My dream is to become secret is. . ."Naruto said, " I have no secrets."

"You have no secrets. . ." Sakura said "don't be stupid Naruto everyone has at least one secret."

"Sakura don't call me stupid－"Naruto said angrily,but was interrupted in mid-sentence by Sakura, "Why ? You are stupid."

"Sakura lets be honest the only the reason you graduated the academy is because you have incredible chakra control and that because you have as much chakra as a new born baby," Naruto said bluntly, "and your theory is good but you have no taijutsu, your genjutsu is good because of chakra control," Naruto said, "But you don't have the chakra for genjutsu."Naruto continued, "In my opinion you shouldn't be a kunoichi, but because your mom is on the civilian council you were allowed to join our team, but then again Iruka is our sensei so I guess if he can teach and idiot like me he can turn you into the best ninja in world, but hey when I become Hokage I will make you do 'd-ranks' for the rest of your life." Naruto said as he stormed off.

"damn it I cant believe Sakura." Naruto said in anger. Naruto began picking up his pace as he headed for the Hokage monument to such an extent that he looked like a blur in the street. Naruto reached the monument and sat upon the fourths head and looked out unto the village and sat down in the lotus position and closed his eyes as he went into a meditative state.

"Naruto the creator wanted me to tell you that team Iruka is to meet at training ground seven at seven in the morning for our first meeting." Iruka said to Naruto.

Naruto asked ,"Shadow clone?"

"Indeed." the clone replied as he popped into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"Tomorrow. . . I cant wait."Naruto said to nobody in particular.

 **AN:This will be my last chapter for a while. My next chapter will be ready by December I'm not sure when, I have exams which i need to study for.**

 **AN 2: Please review and thank you for the support thus far.**


End file.
